From the ashes we rise
by MilagrosRose
Summary: From ruin comes creation and from destruction comes restoration... Nothing comes with without a price to pay, but is the price of breaking a bond worth the price of winning in bloodshed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there everyone, these days I have no idea what I want to write so right now Im going to wing it and just go with the flow. Im going the Fire Emblem route right now so hopefully you guys will like it and yea ^_^

Overview: It was madness and every waking minute it never changed. In one day her world turned upside down and simple innocence was replaced by hardening fear and anger. In all of it though will something bloom or will it swallow a once innocent girl before her time?

* * *

Prologue: What in the hell have I gotten into!

"Catch her!"

"Don't let the wench escape!"

"Damn!" Hoping over bushes, I cussed as the thorny vines tore up my legs again, re-opening hour old wounds. Not letting the pain stop me I took off as fast as I could from them, ignoring the long gone modesty that my skirt had provided. You can't care about your underwear showing sometimes if your life is on the line.

"A ha! We found you!"

"Shit!" Stopping short, I pushed off the side of my foot and dodged a barrage of arrows. One of them managed to graze my leg and I had to stop momentarily to bend down and hold it. "Ah..."

"She's injured! Quick! Catch her before she gets away!"

Looking back at them, I wished that I had a tome, bow or hell even a javelin even though I couldn't throw it far. Something to stop these red armored bastards in their tracks for a few moments while I got far enough. But then again, I never thought I'd even be remotely near them or god help me caught up in this madness. Not even a couple of hours ago I was getting out of bed and walking through my hallways of my high school. And now...

"Gotcha!"

"Oh no!" Stopping short, I wound up skidding to the nearest soldier where I was grabbed and hoisted up to my feet. He was able to lift me by my shoulders and carry me to where two other soldiers were waiting. My book bag was thankfully left alone since they didn't know how to un-clip it and they didn't want to risk the chance that I'd get free. "Bastard."

"You do best to watch your tone "girl"."

"Go to hell you rotten assholes!" Slamming my head back, I heard the crack and I was dropped to the ground harshly. Ignoring the stinging sensation in my tail bone, I grabbed the legs of the other two soldiers and yanked as hard as I could. Apparently I had strength I didn't know about or I caught them off guard because they wound up falling over each other onto the ground. "Hah! Suckers." I didn't stick around to gloat because I didn't know how much time I had to get the hell out of there. Taking my opportunity, I dashed off again to leave the injured soldiers to tend to themselves. "I hear water." And sure enough there was a river near by. "Is there a crossing?" Looking around, I heard arrows shooting in the air and pressed myself against a tree to avoid getting hit.

"She's around here somewhere! Spread out and locate her!"

Holding my breath, I waited till those scumbags passed me before letting it out... Only to nearly scream as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest body but before it could get out a gloved hand shot out and covered my mouth. Flailing about, I heard the person cuss before pulling me down with them on the ground.

"Calm it down there!"

He hissed at me! Are you seriously kidding me! He has the nerve to say that to me! Biting down on his hand hard, I heard him hiss in pain but bear through it.

"I'm trying to save your life here!"

"Yea, you and what..." I stopped short in my sentence when I heard foot steps stop near us before continuing on. "Uh-oh... Uh..."

"And you were saying?"

I blushed as he helped me up. "Sorry about that umm..."

"Forde."

"Hun?" Looking up, I nearly could have fainted right there from shock.

"My name is Forde, I was out scouting and I happened to see you running away from Grado soldiers. Sorry about the impromptu restraint but there was no other way to make sure you weren't caught."

Standing there stunned, I didn't know what to say so I ran and hugged him. I could tell he was shocked and surprised by my bold move but right now he was the only thing that seemed to be keeping me all together. I felt a gentle hand on my back and I nearly broke down there but I managed to hold back my tears.

"Apologies accepted."

I laughed a bit from the tone of his voice, but I was still stunned about what was going on. Grado? Soldiers? Forde saving me? What the hell is going on here?

"Forde!"

"Over here Kyle!"

'Kyle?' Looking up I saw the green haired knight himself jogging over to us. He had stopped short and looked immediately at me.

"In all the kings name Forde, what have you done?"

Before he got a full chewing out I stepped in to make sure that didn't happen. "He saved me."

"Pardon?"

His sharp eyes bore into mine and though I wanted to back down and hide I knew it was going to do nothing for me or Forde at the moment."Sir Forde stepped in and saved me when he saw that I was being pursued by Grado soldiers." I saw him out the corner of my eye smiling and I sent a smile his way knowing that I has his back for saving me.

"Ah, I see... Well you should come with us miss, it's not safe out here for you to be darting threw tree's and bushes."

'No kidding.' But I bit back the comment and instead smiled and started following the two knights. On the outside I appeared to be calm and composed but in truth I wanted to do nothing more but scream and shout. I wasn't supposed to be here and this wasn't right, this was some kind of sick dream that I would wake up from soon and laugh off! But the sharp pain that shot up my leg told me I wasn't dreaming and that this was all real. 'By all blessings of the goddess in this world please help me because you know that I will need it to survive.' I didn't know how much I was going to be repeating those words over the course of this hell hole ridden journey.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'll do better at this now that I know what I want to do with a Fire Emblem route. Please read and review as always and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there everyone, these days I have no idea what I want to write so right now Im going to wing it and just go with the flow. Im going the Fire Emblem route right now so hopefully you guys will like it and yea ^_^

Overview: It was madness and every waking minute it never changed. In one day her world turned upside down and simple innocence was replaced by hardening fear and anger. In all of it though will something bloom or will it swallow a once innocent girl before her time?

* * *

Chapter 1: In the eyes of the Prince

"Just a bit farther now and we will reach out site."

"Okay Kyle." I saw him freeze up a bit and wonder if I should refrain from calling him by his first name.

"How are you holding up back there?"

"Fine Forde! A bit winded but that comes with trudging through areas like this." The blonde haired knight smiled back at me and I gave my own small smile. It was nice to know that I could rely on someone here, despite this being a war torn land. The three of us didn't dawdle once we made sure that I could keep up and took off. The river was a bit tricky since my sneakers weren't really able to grip the smooth stones and more then once I nearly slipped into the cold water below. It felt good though splashing up on my legs. From there we pushed our way threw the low hanging branches and careful to step over the poisonous and thorny bushes. You would think that this being a dense forest it be more difficult to trek but instead it was a nice little work out and it felt good to have my muscles burn a little.

"Almost there, it's just past these upcoming trees."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Happy?"

"Oh yea." Rolling my shoulders, the sudden weight of my book bag caught me off guard. 'Completely forgot I had it on.' Shifting it so the weight wouldn't wear down my shoulder, I caught Forde eyes on my bag. "Something wrong?"

"What is that thing on your back? Some type of sack?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, I smiled instead. "No, it's called a..."

"We're here."

Turning my attention away from the blonde knight, I was surprised to see a cozy little camp site with tents, a caravan, and a nice fire going on. Walking out slowly from the forest, I didn't stray too far from the knights since they were my tickets to not getting speared.

* * *

"You think Prince Ephraim will let her stay?"

Looking at his friend, Kyle didn't want to start an argument within ear shot of their company so he instead shook his head. "I am not too sure, you know how he feels about civilians in war." He saw the frown starting to form and held his hands up. "But! I suppose we can convince him to make an exception." Once he saw the smile Kyle sighed internally from relief. Turning back to the female, he watched as she cautiously stepped out into their little make shift camp. 'At least she's cautious enough to look around and scout as much as she can see.'

"Is anyone here but us?"

It is then that Kyle realized that the camp seemed to be empty of life. A fire was going so someone had to be there earlier but it seems that they left.

"There should be people here." Forde walked past his friend and out into the camp site. Walking over to the biggest tent in the area, he popped his head inside momentarily before pulling it out and looking over at the other two occupants. "He is not here!"

"What! Check Sir Orson's tent!" Rushing over, Kyle went into the tent Forde just put his head in.

Nodding, Forde went into the other tent situated near by.

* * *

Standing there not knowing what to do, I dropped my book bag and sat on it, pulling my legs up and closed. My hands went under my thighs to hold my skirt up. 'Where the hell is everyone?' I resisted talking even though I was bored out of my mind and instead watched the clouds pass by. "At least these haven't changed..."

"Any sign of where they went?"

"None at all."

Watching the two knights as they came out of the tents looking frustrated and worried, a small sign of worry etched onto my face as well. This was war and one of the key figures was missing, though unbeknownst to them I already had a feeling about where this was going to head once he got back. Still, I wanted to see how this played out now that I was emersed into this fantasy world. Standing up, I barely had a chance to fix myself before the sharp point of a spear was poking my lower spine.

"Who are you?"

The tremor in his voice was unfamiliar and had my pulse racing a mile a minute. We were still close enough to the camp that both of our eyes could monitor the knights but far away so if by chance this was an enemy Forde and Kyle could escape.

"Answer me."

'You sure are confident.' But I bit my comment back by a hair's breath. The sharp point indicated that it was still there when I felt a tiny stab in my back. 'I won't speak, I won't put the others in danger.'

"A stubborn one..."

The point was removed briefly and I took that chance to grab my bag and bolt into the camp as far as I could.

"Hey!"

Before I could even get a letter off my breath or set foot in the proximity of the tents I felt my hair being wrapped around in a heavy hand and with a sudden yank I was sprawled out on the ground. From instinct I yelled out in pain, not caring who was near by to hear it. Between the hard collapse to the ground and the sudden shock to my scalp between hitting it against the earth, despite the soft but firm tug I was in too much pain to even try to move my head.

"Now I will ask you again..."

I felt a hand grab my chin firm and pull my face gently up.

"Who are you."

Daring to open my eyes, I had come into contact with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. They were pure as the ocean and their depths as shimmery as a sapphire. It wasn't until short, teal colored hair fell into my view that I knew who I was looking at, and with out so much as a thought I spoke. _"Prince Ephraim..." _

* * *

A/N: FINALLY ITS UP! Ive been having a bit of trouble with this one but umm, let me know what I can do to improve please and I will get on it :)! Have a nice day ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there everyone, these days I have no idea what I want to write so right now Im going to wing it and just go with the flow. Im going the Fire Emblem route right now so hopefully you guys will like it and yea ^_^

Overview: It was madness and every waking minute it never changed. In one day her world turned upside down and simple innocence was replaced by hardening fear and anger. In all of it though will something bloom or will it swallow a once innocent girl before her time?

* * *

Chapter 2: Eyes of truth 

"How do you know my name?"

"What?" Coming back to my senses, I saw Ephraim above me still. He regarded me with curious blue eyes and I felt uncomfortable. "Ummmm?"

"Prince Ephraim!"

Thanking whatever god that they worshiped here that Kyle saw him, I was grateful when his stare was turned to else where and he got off of me. Sitting up, I brushed off the grass and dirt from the back of my shirt. 'I better not have a grass stain.'

"Kyle, at ease."

"Where have you been my lord?"

"Scouting the land with Sir Orson."

I couldn't resist the small frown but my face snapped back to normal when Ephraim looked at me. I did not want to start off on a bad foot with the prince, especially when he was my only hope of possibly finding my way home.

"Kyle, who is she?"

"I would ask Forde that since he saved her."

"He saved her?"

"Yes, apparently she was being pursued by Grado soldiers when he found her. We decided it be best if she stayed with us for the time being since it would be too dangerous to let her go out on her own."

Standing up, I brushed off my skirt, grateful that there were no grass stains on it.

"Forde?"

"Ah! There you are my lord."

Giving a friendly wave to the blonde knight, it didn't go unnoticed by the prince. Ephraim looked at him briefly before turning back to me and for a moment I felt a slight animosity towards me.

"Tell me, what is her name?"

Pointing at me, I felt a bit insulted that he could not ask me properly what my own name is.

"Pardon?"

"Her name Forde?"

The realization then dawned on us and while Forde kept his cool I nearly lost mine. 'Crap, crap, crap! I didn't tell him! Think of something quick girl!'

"Her name is..."

"Alixina."

All three of them looked at me. It wasn't my real name but I didn't need them knowing that do I? "It is Alixina."

"Alixina... Doesn't sound like any name I heard of."

The prince glared at me but I returned it with a cool leveled gaze. "Pardon my rudeness for interrupting Sir Forde but I felt that it was my place to tell you my name." It wasn't a far off lie either but then again I wouldn't tel him that either. For a moment the prince was silent and by the tense mood I could tell the two knights were not sure of his actions.

"Well, I am glad that you are safe."

A silent breath of relief passes my lips. I was also glad that he forgot the whole incident before and the glare was softened to one of understanding.

"By any chance, have you seen Sir Orson?"

While Kyle attracted the attention of the others, I took a moment to survey the area. That name didn't sit well with me for more then one reason. 'Concentrate, there has to be a reason why he wasn't here...' Now that I was fully immersed in this world I could get a true feel for where I was really at. 'Look for the unnatural...' It took a few moments but I saw a flash of red and let out a gasp.

"Alixina?"

Turning around, I saw them focused on me. "In the woods..."

"Yes?"

"I saw something... or more like someone." They stood up in arms when I had said that.

"Who?"

"I did not see their face Forde, only the armor they wore. It was red."

"Where?"

Pointing southwards where I had saw the man in red, the prince sped off towards there with Kyle and Forde behind him.

"You sure you saw them here?"

"Yes. The sunlight reflected off the armor which is how I could see the color." Rushing over to where they were at, I got down on hands and knees to look for anything to claim my validity while they searched for any sign of the enemy. "I'm sure it was over here... Ow!" I felt something hard hit my hand and I pulled it back and clutched it to me. "Ah! Sonofabitchthathurt!" Looking up, I saw the three men stare at me in shock. "What!? You act like you never hurt a body part and swore." Grumbling under my breath, I checked my hand. 'A bit red but I'll live.' "What in the world was that?" Reaching back down, I was careful not to get hurt again while I felt around for the object that hurt me. "Hmmm... A ha!" Grasping my hands on the object, I tugged it once and didn't feel it budge. "Ngh..."

"You got something?"

"Yea, its heavy. Help me pull it up?" Moving to the side, Forde knelt next to me and I directed his hands to where mine were. "Okay. Ready?"

"Yea."

"On the count of three pull. Three!" The look on his face was priceless but when I pulled he got the message quick and pulled with me. The object came up quick and sent me on my butt and Forde left holding it. "What was it?"

"What you suspected."

By the tone of Ephraim's voice I could tell he was impressed that I had found something. Sitting up, I finally got a look at the red thing I saw in the bushes. "Wow!" On the ground was the sturdy and heavy plate of armor that looked like it has seen little use. "Who in the heck could've worn something like this?"

"Well a Knight did wear it but whoever worn it is long gone by now."

Staring at the armor a bit longer, a hand was shot into my face and I looked up to its owner.

"Well you proved yourself that your not an enemy so I don't see why I can't extend a hand in comradeship."

Smiling, I took his hand and I felt the air fly past me as he pulled me to my feet.

"Now, about Orson..."

"You called my liege?"

I resisted the urge to sneer at him and instead just narrowed my eyes, playing it off like the sun hit his armor. Sitting in silver armor, the knight himself steadied his horse as he approach the heir to the throne. Passing by me, I saw his eyes interlock with mine and I saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes. He stopped briefly and turned to me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alixina sir." Curtsying slightly, I peered up through my bangs to see the expression on his face. It wasn't the one I expected, there was no sneer or look of malice. Instead his face was void of emotion save for his eyes which glinted with a knowing glaze. 'It's like he can see through my lie...'

"Forde saved her from Grado soldiers."

Appreciating the attention shifted off of me, I stood up straight. The conversation between them was short and I briefly heard something about Grado troops wandering about. 'Feh... The only reason you know is because...'

"Alixina?"

For a moment I didn't realize I was being spoken to until Kyle gave me a look. Turning around, I faced the prince who was packing stuff and checking his weapon. "Yes?"

"When we get to the nearest village I want you to stay there."

"What!?" There was no way I was staying in some damn village!

"We don't need civilians getting caught up in the war and getting killed."

The tone of his voice off put me for a second but I still wasn't staying in some place random. Walking up to him, a green armor clad arm shot out in front of me.

"Alixina..."

Clenching my fist, I turned to Forde for support but he just looked away from me. Looking down at the ground I didn't know what to do right now.

"It's for the best if you did."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off. I did not want to be left alone... "I am not some defenseless person."

"You don't even have a weapon."

I heard Orson speak and glared at him. "That doesn't matter. I can hold my own with or with out a weapon."

"How?"

"I made it past the Grado soldiers chasing me with out them so I can sure as heck make my way without getting cleaved in half or shot." Looking around, no one's face had any confidence in me and I back down slightly. Seeing a small smirk rise from Orson, I thought quick and decided on something that could make or break me. "I know my way around castle."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. I know my way around... You are heading to Renvall right?" The silence in the air was suffocating and before I could even speak again I saw a blade made of silver at my neck.

"Who are you?"

"Sir Orson!"

"Quiet Forde!"

Staring at him dead in the eye, the urge to just slug him was deep in my gut and a feeling all over my body. But all that would earn me is my head on the ground. "I am but a stranger in this land."

"Lies! How did you..."

"Do you want me to lead you or not?" Looking away from him, I turned back to the prince who was staring at me.

"..."

"Believe me if you want to... Don't believe me if you want to... It's your choice, but I can lead you through the castle if you get me through the landscape."

"How do you know your way around?"

"I just do..."

"How can you prove to us that you do?"

"Only one way to find out... And you never will if you leave me in a village. The choice is yours." Waiting patiently, I felt the weight of the blade close to my neck and for a second I panicked when it nicked me. Whether it was by accident or not I don't know.

"Hmm..."

"Prince Ephraim, she has not lied to neither me nor Forde. In the short time she has accompanied us she has not once strayed from either of our sides nor when we first got back to camp did she take off. Her eyes followed out every move and she stayed put."

'Wow, didn't think Kyle come to my rescue.'

"Please... Do you really think he'll..."

"Alright, you can come."

"What!?"

I was just as stunned as Orson. He walked over to us and lowered the sword that was at my neck.

"I said you can follow, we don't have many weapons so I do not know how you will fare in battle."

"I can manage." 'Already did it.'

"My liege, she could easily be a spy. I do not think it is wise to have her accompany us."

Biting the inside of my cheek, I did not want to give away that I knew more then I was letting on. I already took a chance and nearly lost my head at it. Instead I sent a nasty glare to Orson and got one back. "I assure you that I am not. Or else there would have been reinforcements already in the camp site."

"Why you little..."

"Orson, at ease. If both Kyle and Forde are willing to trust her then I think it's a fair bet that we can too."

Smirking, it riled up Orson which made me smile more.

"But..."

Ephraim stared at me with such intensity it felt like I was going to get sucked into a whirl pool.

"If this turns out to be a trap of some sorts I will not hesitate to kill you."

Pulling back, I placed a hand over my heart and hoped that it calm me down. "You have no reason to worry, I wouldn't stab someone in the back." Waiting until the others went to the campsite, I let my hand fall and just took a moment to gather all my thoughts.

"You don't fool me."

Broken out from the train, I tensed up when I sensed someone behind me.

"I know exactly who you are... You might have everyone fooled but not me. And when they are not looking I will strike you down."

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself and turned to look into eyes black as night. "And I know exactly who you are, you are not innocent and I swear by all that's holy if you touch me I will decapitate what ever body part it was. Good luck, because I am not one to be easily fooled and tricked." And with that I turned and went into the camp to wait for them to leave.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I got the chapter the way I wanted it to be. As for the end you shall see why Orson and "Alixina" do not like each other if its not already kind of clear but please do R&R and have a nice day :).


	4. Chapter 4

l;A/N: Hey there everyone, these days I have no idea what I want to write so right now Im going to wing it and just go with the flow. Im going the Fire Emblem route right now so hopefully you guys will like it and yea ^_^

Overview: It was madness and every waking minute it never changed. In one day her world turned upside down and simple innocence was replaced by hardening fear and anger. In all of it though will something bloom or will it swallow a once innocent girl before her time?

* * *

Chapter 3: Fading back to black

_Hour or two later... _

"We're almost there."

"Okay." Instead of riding on the horses with Kyle and Forde I instead trudged by foot. Ignoring my body's signs of obvious discomfort due to the slight sweat gathering, I just barely missed cutting my ankle again on a low branch.

"How are you doing Alixina?"

"Just fine Forde."

"Still don't want to hitch a ride?"

I heard the playful yet sarcastic tone in his voice. 'Oh really now?' Tossing a smirk his way, I reached up to a branch to move it out the way before letting it go and hitting him square in the armor on purpose. "Does that answer you?" I heard him laugh before feign injury.

"Ow, that hurt."

"You know Forde, she might just have a better aim then you do."

"Hey!"

Stiffing a laughter at them, it did help ease the stress on my mind about the fight coming up.

"Nervous?"

"A bit." I was lying my ass off. I was scared, more then you could believe. Jogging up to keep up with the prince, my legs cramped up a bit making me slow down just behind him.

"Heh, confident."

"You would think..." I said under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"Ah!" I blushed after I heard him laugh at my expense.

"Relax, you sounded so confident before. Why get nervous now?"

"Besides the chance that we may all die a slow and painful death?"

"Your not very optimistic are you?"

"Not really no."

"Still don't want to stay in the village? I could tell you where to go."

"For the last time no, I prefer to stay here."

"Suit yourself and by the way, we're here."

Stopping on the edge of the forest, it truly now hit me how real this world was. The smell of fresh water reached my nostrils as I stared upon the imposing form of Renvall. "So this is..."

"Yes."

No one spoke as we took a moment to take in the situation that we were about to embroil ourselves in. Somehow I felt like we were being mocked as the skies showed not an ounce of turbulence nor did the ground show any disturbance.

"Ready?"

Words would have failed me so instead I just nodded and walked out, the rest following behind me.

_(Alixina's P.o.V end)_

* * *

Deep within the walls of Renvall, troops readied and waited for the command to march. Shaman's and mage's hid around pillars and corners, waiting for an opportune chance to strike. In the midist of the confusion of prepping for battle, one foot soldier ran in between and through out the crowds. Going into the heart of the fortress, he looked around once before noticing a door open. Swallowing his fear, he rushed in and saluted.

"General Tirado!"

At the head of the table stood an imposing man in armor hovering over a table that had plans strewn about it. Turning towards the voice, he peered down at a foot soldier who barged in.

"Lord Valter is here to see you!"

His expression went from one of condescending to one of understanding. Walking by, he patted the soldiers shoulder and made his way out. "What a pleasant surprise. It's General Valter."

Looking around in disdain, the greasy haired general strode up to the general. His sharp eyes repelling anyone who dared to take a look at him before turning to the man who was speaking. "What's the situation Tirado? You have captured Ephraim haven't you?"

"No, Prince Ephraim still fights in the lands north of Renvall."

Narrowing his eyes, the cold eyes narrowed at the man. "And why is that? What happened to all those mercenaries you hired?"

Pausing, he chose his next words carefully to prevent him being speared by the lance. "They've proven to be less than adequate. Ephraim's clever. His band strikes quickly and then vanishes into the woods. We more than double his numbers, and yet he uses the terrain wisely to fight us." Seeing the lance being raised slightly, Tirado continued on calmly. "He has no army, just a small force of knights loyal to Renais. Prince Ephraim's reputation as a superb strategist would seem to be well earned."

Taking a deep breath, Valter decided it wasn't worth _yet_ to kill his aide so he loosened the grip on his lance. "Hmmm..." Thinking about what Tirado said, the one thing that kept ringing out in his ears was about how Ephraim was such a great fighter. It was then that a blood curling smile arose on his lips. "How interesting..."

"Hmm?"

"The lad's beginning to whet my appetite. Tirado."

"Yes my liege?"

"Bring him to me as quickly as you can, will you?"

"As you command. Just grant me an army , and I'll bring him down swiftly."

Eyeing him, the general was leery of letting his men under his aide. "What sort of plan do you have?"

Sensing that he was un-trusted, Tirado got down on one knee and bowed. "Master, I am your loyal adjutant, and you are my general. For you, my lord, I have many plans ready and waiting."

Chuckling, Valter gave a cruel smirk to Tirado. "Really? Well then, let me hear them."

Getting up, Tirado started towards the back room. "Very well. First, you and I will leave fort and head north. Then, we will find Prince Ephraim in his leafy playpen."

"But he is not easily found, is he?"

Turning to Valter, Tirado smiled just as Valter did a moment ago. "Do not worry. At Prince Ephraim side is... a friend, shall we say. When the time is right, our friend will move on our behalf ..." And with that Tirado made his way back to the room.

Following Tirado, Valter couldn't wait to hear the plan to capture his new prey.

* * *

_(Alixina's P.o.V) _

"Wow..." Walking back slightly, I laid a hand on someone's horse when I saw Orson strode pass me. I had half a mind to spook his horse and throw his narcissistic butt to the ground.

"Last time to turn back now."

Giving a side glance glare to the prince, I turned back to the castle and swallowed my fear. "I am not going nowhere so please stop asking." I saw him pause to look at me, probably stunned that I would defy him. But he shrugged and continued walking up to the castle, not a miscalculated step was taken.

"Alright then. So now that were here in front of Renvall lets proceed."

"Um... Are you... sure you're quite sane, Prince Ephraim?"

Snorting, I looked up at Forde with a look that said 'Do you really need to ask?'

"We've an entire army after us, and you want to charge their strong hold?"

"Forde! Watch your tongue! This is our Prince that you're addressing!"

Instead of being harsh with them, he instead was amused. 'Oh my god, he is crazy!'

"Kyle, please, it's alright. We've heard nothing from home, so what harm could a little reckless besieging cause?"

"Getting speared maybe?" I muttered under my breath low enough so that no one could really hear.

"Prince Ephraim..."

"Don't worry. I haven't lost all sense of self-preservation."

I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from making a smart remark.

"Renvall holds an important place in Grado's national defense. If we can get the upper hand and control it, then Grado will waste many valuable soldiers trying to take it back. I hope my attack proves useful to my father and Erika."

Holding my arm, again my knowledge of what was going on haunted me but I kept silent because again I did not want to give too much away.

"I understand what you're saying but..."

The words that were unspoken yet clouded in our minds made the air heavy with tension. At any point we could die in any way possible and I think it wasn't the fear of death that made us hesitate but who it could affect in the long run.

"Can we do it with our current strength?"

"Every soldier in this area is trying to find us. The enemy has us vastly outnumbered. Attacking this castle is a ridiculous idea."

'No kidding.'

"If the enemy thinks the same... then we may have our opening."

"You have a point. I'm sure Renvall wont expect us to attack with these numbers."

Intertwining my fingers, I wasn't so sure now that I could actually lead us to victory.

"Either way, we can't run forever. And we're running low on supplies. What've we got to loose?"

'Our lives?' I held back commenting again.

"Shall we get ready to go?"

"Yes. If we don't move quickly, we may never get another chance. Alixina."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay in between Kyle and Forde, and I trust that you won't killed. But, if the situation turns to dire I want you to escape and run as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I moved in between the two horses and tried to not show the fear I was experiencing.

"Relax and trust me, I don't pick fights I cannot win."

I know that was for me but I couldn't help it, war is war. Feeling a pat on each shoulder, I looked up to each knight who both showed concerned looks on their faces. "I believe you." Facing him, it was hard not to look down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I have faith that you will make sure we live through this."

Nodding, I took one look at Renvall and made a small prayer for out safety.

"Alright! Let's move out!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that we started in, they unaware of what would come from the shadows...

* * *

A/N: ACK! I hope this isnt too ooc central _ I was just trying to convey emotions and just to be clear they trust her with their lives and give her comradeship, I think the only friend right now of hers may be Forde but like I say I dont know lol. Please r&r and have a nice day ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I just want to say before I write that if my character starts becoming Mary Sue-ish please let me know. I am not intending for her to be one because everyone has flaws and if I'm not showing them too well I am sorry. In a short, she has a quick temper, friendly but not to a fault, tendency to cuss when something shocks her (though its not often), and hide her nervousness by acting confident and when scared silence herself and draw inwards. I'll make a profile for her later on the main page.

Overview: It was madness and every waking minute it never changed. In one day her world turned upside down and simple innocence was replaced by hardening fear and anger. In all of it though will something bloom or will it swallow a once innocent girl before her time?

* * *

Chapter 4: Tides of War (Part 1)

War was ugly... Really ugly.

As soon as we walked into Renvall, enemies attacked us from all sides.

"Forde! You have the archer! Me and Kyle will take out the soldiers!"

"And what about me my liege?"

"Watch over Alixina and make sure she's not harmed."

Both me and Orson shuddered but did as we were commanded to. Taking place behind a pillar, I closed my eyes to avoid staring at the body across from me with lifeless eyes and leaned on the pillar. 'Breathe, breathe...'

"You should not fear the dead, they cannot hurt you anymore."

Looking up at Orson, I narrowed my eyes at him because of the condescending tone. "Like you care if I am hurt or not."

"You're right, I dont. But I will not risk the plans that are in store for me by slaying you here and now."

"... So you do know about me. I was right."

"What? The fact that you are not even from this world?"

'How did he know!?' Narrowing my eyes at him, I heard the sounds of struggle stop and for a moment I panicked. 'Don't tell me that they...'

"Alixina, it's fine to come out now."

Stepping out from behind the pillar, I was happy to see they were all okay and it showed on my face. Taking the out stretched hand, Forde helped me onto the back of his horse. "Glad to see you guys are okay."

"What did you expect?"

Raising an eye brow at the prince, I just shook my head. "Lets just head in."

(Alixina's P.o.V end)

* * *

"They weren't joking about this being nearly impenetrable." Standing off to the side so that his horse wouldn't been seen, Kyle surveyed the area.

"One main walk way, soldiers littered around, okay, what's our game plan?" Turning towards the timid female, Forde had to shake her lightly to snap her out of her day dream.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Kyle, how many soldiers do you see?"

"Two in the main way, knight in front of a door and archer off to the side."

"Forde, take out the archer. Kyle can you deal with the soldiers?"

"Yes." Pulling out his spear, Kyle made sure that it was ready and not damaged.

"And me?"

Turning to him, Alixina noticed Ephraim had reginleif in hand. "I'm assuming that you know who you are to take out right?"

"Yea. You sure about this now? I don't need any of us dying here."

"Positive." Turning her head towards the hall way, she turned back quickly to the group. "And we might want to start now."

"Why?"

"Oh nothing except they spotted us." Moving farther in, an arrow lodged itself close to where her head was. As ordered, she stayed behind while the others charged head long into battle. 'Go get 'em guys!' Sliding down against the wall, when she heard collective thumps, she dared to peek out to see the first battalion dead. "Is it safe?"

"Stay near us and you'll be fine." Shaking off the little blood on his javelin, Forde paused when brown eyes flashed in fear. "Relax, you will be fine."

"I-I know. There are treasure chests inside but careful of the enemies." Not used to seeing real life dead bodies, it took a toll on Alixina.

Nodding, Ephraim opened the doors and the second that the door opened he barely had time to doge the fire balls at him. "Nice try, now let me show you a real attack." Rushing in, he took care of the mage before dealing with the ax wielder. Dodging and weaving, his spear did little to injure "A little help here!"

Covering her ears, the teen avoided looking at the scene as both Kyle and Forde dismounted their horses and ran in with sword and hand. Her eyes closed once she heard the dying scream of the soldier.

Staring at her with pity as they exited the small room, the two cavaliers knew that the war was going to be brutal. But to see what it could first handed do to people was not something neither knew how to deal with.

"Alixina..." Noticing how the knights were staring at her, Ephraim decided to intervene.

Looking up, she ignored the specks of blood on the armor of the prince. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that you can handle the rest of this battle? There will be more blood shedding and I cannot ensure that you will be safe if you keep trying to distance yourself from the battle field." Placing a hand on her, he took notice how she nearly jumped but caught herself at the last minute. 'This is what stubbornness gets you.'

Collecting her thoughts, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I...will be fine."

"Are you sure?" An eye brow was raised when Alixina shrugged off his hand and gave him a sharp look.

"I avoided getting speared didn't I? This is war. I have no time to worry about the life of others when I'm holding the lives of many in my hands."

"Then you can get the keys and the treasures. I'll take the others and deal with the other units."

Nodding, she went inside the room and with detached emotions took the keys off the dead body and walked over to the chest. Pulling out the items, she held the lance across her chest and the elixir in her hands as she exited.

"... Will she be okay?" Taking a sparing glance over, Kyle saw the small tremors that raced through her as his liege took the items from her as he mounted his horse again.

"She has to be if she wants to continue on." Mounting his own horse, Forde shook his head. Riding past Kyle, Forde took his sword from the sheath and readied it.

* * *

"There's a cavalier around the corner!"

Hearing the sound of a arrow, the prince grabbed their tactician."And you forgot about the archer." Pulling back the teen, Ephraim hauled her over his shoulder and retreated back to avoid the projectile. "Orson, can you get the cavalier? Kyle, I'm leaving the archer to you."

"Yes sir." Charging the cavalier, the paladin took down the horse unit with ease. Kyle was having a bit of an issue though between the archer and his spooked horse.

Placing her down, the prince was amused when she began to fuss. "Relax, no one saw under your skirt. For someone with such a sharp eye, you forgot to mention the archer."

"I was never one to think that fast on my feet. I react first and besides, when its one archer they're not hard to predict. Horse mounted units are the stronger enemies because their mobility." Hearing the skirt comment, the teen blushed.

"Archer is down!" Waving his sword, Kyle let them know it was safe to head down that way. Rubbing his horse's mane, Kyle wondered what could have spooked his mount.

"Good." Walking up to his small army, Ephraim surveyed the halls and narrowed his eyes. "I'm taking the others out to make sure that everything so far is clear. Orson, watch over again please?"

"Yes Prince Ephraim." Watching as the other three left, the knight turned his gaze down to the woman that he was supposed to be watching. "I'm surprised you haven't died yet."

Turning around, Alixina glared down at the knight. "I'm waiting for you to do it."

"Cute. But not enough to spare you."

"I can't wait till you die."

"I will not."

Tightening the grip on her back which was forgotten in the panic and fear, a feeling of relief reached her ears when she heard fighting. "You should help your liege even though you will betray him."

"What!? How did you...!?"

"Sir Orson! Prince Ephraim and Kyle need your help! I'll stay with her." Stopping short in front of them, Forde dismounted and caught his beath.

"... Your day will come." Hissing at her under his breath, Orson took off to meet with the prince of his land.

"Pheh, douche bag." Glaring at him, a cough brought her attention to the blonde knight. "Yes?"

"How come you and Sir Orson don't get along?"

'Number of reasons.' "He's too haughty, where I come from despite your status you are equal to all."

"I see. He can be like that sometimes but he's earned his rank. Between him and General Seth we knights have a lot to live up to." Rubbing his neck, Forde smiled at a memory.

"I guess." Noticing a wave from across the water, she nodded. "They're calling us."

"I see." Helping Alixina up first, Forde then mounted his horse and took off to them. "How did the search go Prince Ephraim?"

"Horse units and a soldier at the turn. Forde, I want you and Kyle to..."

"I would prefer Kyle and Orson to go that way prince." Hopping off the horse, Alixina called them over to point down the other hallway. "Magic users, Forde would be better to handle them while you take the soldier."

"What kind of magic users are there?"

"What kinds are there?"

"Priest, Mage,and Shaman. Priest uses light magic, mage uses anima or elemental base, and shaman's use dark magic."

"Shaman and a priest."

"You sure?" Calling over the cavalier, Ephraim took one look back at the young woman who despite her fear of war was somehow not managing to kill them.

"Positive." Standing back, the make shift tactician watched in anticipation, the battle swinging high in their favor.

But as always, life will not always be in your favor...

* * *

A/N: Ugh! I hate myself right now but this is the best I could come up with for right now X.X So hard to write without inspiration. And the main reason that she hates Orson so much I think should be kind of clear now to those who have played the game (hint hint!). Leave comments on how it could be better (no flames please) and have a happy holidays!


End file.
